1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool such as grinding power tool, cutting power tool, or abrasive cutting-off power tool, for driving a cutting or grinding working tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools of the type described above include disc-shaped cutting tools which rotate during an operation, e.g., for forming cuts in constructional elements, e.g., in a road-surfacing. In order to insure guidance of a power tool during its displacement, the running gear of the power tool includes rollers which, in addition, carry a portion of a load of such a power tool. In certain applications, it may be necessary that the power tool is stably supported at a localized spot, i.e., without the possibility of displacement in the cut displacement direction. For such applications, the rollers need be dismounted and replaced with alternatively mountable support feet.
German Utility Model DE 20 2004 007 699 U discloses a hand-held power tool which is formed as an abrasive cutting-off tool and has a running gear with two rotatable rollers mounted thereon. The running gear also has support points about which the power tool can be tilted. In the rest position, the power tool is supported at the support points, while during an operation, it is guided on the rollers when the power tool is lifted by a user at its end remote from the cutting working tool.
The drawback of the abrasive cutting tool described above consists that there is no support points at which the power tool can be stably supported at a localized spot during an operation of the power tool.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held power tool in which the above-discussed drawback of the known power tool is eliminated, and in simple manner, and a stable support at a localized spot is possible even in the operational position of the power tool.